dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Shi
Shi (死, Shi) is a resurrected Human vampire and a close ally of Tane and her team. Being a vampire, Shi naturally draws nutrition from consuming the life force of those around him. However, unlike most vampires, Shi sucks the ki out of his victims instead of their blood, making him more familiar to that of the Chinese Jiang Shi (lit. Stiff Corpse.) Shi is also a competent shapeshifter like Oolong and Puar, and seems to have graduated from the same shapeshifting school the two had attended. As is the case, Shi is capable of becoming anything he desires, and usually uses this power to avoid trouble and for other perverse purposes. As noted, Shi is also a pervert, and seems to be easily infatuated with any gorgeous woman he meets or sees. Along with this, he's also somewhat cowardly, and dislikes sticking his neck out if he doesn't need to. Despite these traits he possesses, Shi is still a decent martial artist in his own right, and is even capable of harnessing his own ki to attack, defend, and even escape with. While at first, Shi was something of an antagonist for Tane as she searched for the Dragon Balls (one of which he possessed in his castle at the time,) and caused her a great deal of trouble, the two eventually formed an unlikely friendship. Afterward, Shi's skills and abilities became of great use to Tane as she continued her quest. And while his unwanted approaches have been irritating for her to put up with, Shi has proven himself to be a dependable and loving friend; not only for Tane, but for the other comrades they picked up along the way. Other than helping Tane in her search for the Dragon Balls, Shi has also proven to swallow his fear long enough to support his friends and teammates in protecting the Earth from various villains and threats. Appearance Pictured Images Original Concepts Personality Shi is an interesting case, as he has some rather unsavory personality traits and habits while still retaining more endearing qualities as well. The most notable and memorable aspect Shi shows of himself is his lecherous advances on beautiful women. Back when he was alive, and even after death, Shi most usually has gorgeous ladies on his mind when not doing anything else. His lust for the opposite sex is to such a degree that Shi mentioned his greatest regret when he died was that he didn't marry an attractive woman. Thus, he sees his undead status in life not as a curse, but as a blessing; meaning that it allows him a second chance to chase after women as much as he wants. Shi has even admitted to himself on one occassion that the only reason he took up the art of shapeshifting was to allow himself to get closer to girls so that he may peep on them without being spotted, among other perverse acts. In fact, while Shi has sometimes used his shapeshifting in and out of battle to aid him and his allies in their efforts, he seems to mostly use it to trick women into thinking he's handsome, to spy on them in bath houses, to get close to them without being noticed, and among many other indignified purposes. Much like Master Roshi from the canon timeline, Shi usually does whatever he can to get as close to a beautiful young woman as possible, and isn't above asking for their company in return for favors. He even tends to read rather adult magazines from time to time, and isn't afraid to hit on stronger women than himself (like Tane.) However, despite this awful habit, Shi does show a great deal of respect for women, and seems to hate it when they're threatened, attacked, insulted, injured, and killed, among anything else. As noted earlier, Shi seems to have come to terms with being a reanimated corpse. While he initially showed great shock to be alive again, Shi soon showed an even greater joy to have been given a second chance at life, often even bordering on being ecstatic to some degree. Not only does he find it a good excuse to continue his perverted approaches towards women, but he also highly values everything in life that he couldn't otherwise enjoy in the Otherworld. One such thing he holds dear is life itself, as he understood what it was like to be dead. As such, Shi seems to be rather kind-hearted to those around him, although he isn't completely selfless and altruistic either. Shi tends to go out of his way to avoid needlessly killing anything that lives, as seen by his desire to fight in barren environments where accidental casualty damage will be at an absolute minimum. He's also quite friendly towards animals, and shows a true interest towards them at times. His desire to cherish and protect the fragility of life can range from simple acts of kindness to full-blown generosity at times, as seen by the fact that instead of shooing away a colony of bats that had made themselves at home in his castle, Shi allowed them to stay, even in spite of his fear of them. This also makes things difficult for Shi and his allies in fights, as Shi tends to prefer not to kill his opponents at all costs. However, it has also been shown that when innocent lives are on the line, or when his friends and allies need him the most, Shi can kill in cold blood in order to do what he'd think is right. Shi's love of life also shows a side of him that's somewhat apathetic to things that would be considered lifeless, like the Omni Hive, which are simply robotic aliens operating under one uniform hivemind, and thus have no real free will of their own. Shi managed to simply dispose of Omni soldiers and grunts without batting an eye (once he swallowed down his fear, that is,) showing a further testament to Shi's outlook on life. Shi's other well-known attribute is his cowardice. Despite his strength and aptitude in martial arts, ki manipulation, and shapeshifting, Shi is easily spooked by rather intimidating threats and situations that arise. While some of Shi's fears can be rational, such as his fear of being killed or all-in-all dieing, some of his other fears can be downright idiotic. For starters, Shi displayed a fear of bats that had taken up residence in his castle at one time, even though he himself has transformed into a bat on one occassion, and considering he's a vampire, is normally associated with bats. Additionally, he can sometimes scare himself by looking at his own reflection (which he theoretically shouldn't have, being a vampire) while transformed into a monster or some other hideous beast before realizing he's looking at himself. It's these ridiculous degrees to which Shi can be scared that often get him labeled as a genuine coward, although Shi has shown amazing displays of bravery when push comes to shove. When not using his shapeshifting to amuse himself with the ladies, Shi will often take advantage of his transformations to avoid dangerous situations or to get out of having to sacrifice his health and safety for something he may not want to do. And while Shi is often the first one to complain or try to get out of entering battles with frightening enemies, he has shown a level of courage that usually always surpasses his fear in the end. When Shi forces away his fears, his attitude changes, and he becomes more dependable and focused, and less whiny and complaining. During battles, and even afterward, Shi's frightened persona can appear at times, though this is usually only briefly, as he soon returns to his more calm and collected attitude soon after. Due to his cowardly heart, Shi can be something of a complainer, and tends to make a big fuss out of anything remotely dangerous. His imagination sometimes gets carried away with him as well, as he tends to think of the worst case scenario before eventually accepting the risk involved (whether of his own will or not.) Due to his appearance, and his nature as a vampire, Shi has noted that before he met Tane and the others, he was more often alone than he ever was as a normal human being. As a result of this life of solitude, Shi is quick and easily able to make new friends; and for those he already has, he tends to show complete loyalty and trust for them. Shi has understood the fear and pain of death, and the excitement of being given a second life, and so like life itself, Shi highly treasures his friendships with those around him. While he may tease others and say he prefers to treat beautiful women better than any man, Shi actually deeply cares for his male friends just as much as his female friends. During battles, when one or more of his close allies are wounded or are on the verge of death at the hands of an enemy, Shi usually overrides his own personal fears with the desire to protect his loved ones, resulting in him acting like an unwilling human shield at times. Most oftenly, being one of the weaker fighters of his team, Shi tends to take on the minor enemies so that his stronger comrades can fight the major opponents; and when faced with a stronger foe than himself, Shi will typically try to stall his opponent for more time, until one of his allies can come in and help. When faced with the threat of losing a loved one, Shi can get emotional. If he can do anything to save them, Shi will become enraged, and do whatever he can to support those in trouble. However, if he is unable to save anyone, Shi can become overcome with grief, and will weep openly due to the loss of his friend. Sometimes this is mixed with feelings of frustration, and Shi can become clearly upset over the person's death or other unfortunate fate. And when seeing someone close to him again after an undetermined amount of time, Shi can be overjoyed and cheerful, often happily greeting his returning friend with open arms. This also makes Shi something of a sociable man, as he isn't shy at get togethers or parties with his friends and loved ones, and can be seen joking and laughing just as easily as anyone else. He's even been known to lounge around Tane's home at Grand Village from time to time, much to Tane's disbelief and surprise. Abilities and Powers Despite originally being a human, Shi had already showed a great understanding and level of control in martial arts while he was alive. While it is undetermined how strong he was back then, it could be assumed he grew more powerful over time, as he now possesses a degree of superhuman strength, speed, and durability that exceed an average human's. Likewise, it is unknown if he learned to use ki while he was alive, but as a vampire, and perhaps even as a result of his status as such, he is now currently able to freely manipulate his own ki to create energy waves and to fly, as well as to sense the presence and strength of others nearby. Shi wields an interesting power for a human, which is the power to absorb both ambient ki and the ki of other people. While it's almost exclusively used in battle to recharge his energy and stamina, as well as to boost his own ki, Shi shows that this is how he gets his daily nutrition, much like any vampire would. Additionally, having graduated from the Shapeshifting Academy, Shi is able to transform his appearance into whatever he wishes. This allows him to deceive otherwise foolish opponents and victims alike, to perform feats and acts he couldn't otherwise do as himself, to avoid unnecessary risks and danger, and even sometimes to be his own source of amusement, among other possibilities. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense ''ki'' and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Energy Absorption' - While Shi normally amplifies and restores his own ''ki by ingesting outside ki through his mouth, Shi has also shown that he can just as easily absorb ambient ki, or even the ki of others through his hands. At long range, Shi will either hold his hands up in front of him to block himself of an incoming ki blast, or open his mouth wide so that he can eat the ki directly. After which, the ki will have been absorbed into Shi's body, and can then later be used for later. At close range, Shi normally places one or both of his hands on his target and will drain the ki steadily through direct contact. So long as Shi stays within contact of the person or their ki, Shi can continually suck the person dry of their ki in relatively little time. *'Shapeshifting' - Like his energy absorption, this is one of Shi's more well known abilities. Sometime before he died, Shi had graduated from the Shapeshifting Academy, and as a result, is able to hold his transformations indefinately much like Puar. Additionally, like Puar, Shi is unable to transform into consumable goods like fuel or food. Whether this is a restriction of his shapeshifting powers, or simply common sense is never made clear. However, Shi is still shown clearly capable of transforming into anything he wishes to be, ranging from bats to umbrellas, to giant versions of himself, and even a large, venomous snake. However, as was noted when Tane transformed into a Great Ape and went on a rampage, Shi's strength does not increase while transformed, making it more for show and practical purposes then anything else. However, Shi has made great use of his shapeshifting by using it to avoid dangerous situations, escape threats, and to fool opponents in battle. On a less dignified note, he has also been prone to using his shapeshifting to indulge in his perverted habits as well. *'Explosive Wave' - A weak burst of ki is expelled from all over Shi's body, repelling and harming anyone nearby, as well as shielding Shi from incoming attacks. Trivia *Shi's name is a pun on the word "Shi," which in Japanese, means "death/dead." This heavily reflects the fact that Shi is a reanimated corpse (albeit technically making him undead.) It's also a pun on the name for the Chinese vampire/zombie/hungry ghost, the Jiang Shi, which Shi also heavily takes inspiration from. *Shi's concept takes ideas from both western and eastern concepts of vampires. Like western vampires, Shi is a shapeshifter who can change his form as he sees fit, and seems to be able to walk around freely; whereas like the Jiang Shi, Shi feeds off of the ki of others as opposed to blood. *Shi is also a parody of the vampires seen in the Twilight series. Like the main character, Edward, Shi is capable of walking in direct sunlight, despite the fact that vampires should be wholly incapable of doing such a thing. Also, he doesn't drink blood, and is heavily fixated on the female characters he's come to know. *While it is unknown exactly how Shi was revived from the dead, it could be implied that he was resurrected through the use of sorcery or even the Dragon Balls. According to Shi however, he simply didn't want to be dead so soon, so he "ran away from Otherworld as fast as he could." *Shi's personality is somewhat reminiscent of the character Brook from the One Piece series, as both of them are humans who've returned from the dead, experienced solitude and loneliness, seem to have a rather outgoing attitude, and also tend to act perverted from time to time. In fact, Wyvern 0m3g4 drew some inspiration from Brook when writing Shi's personality. **This was brought to mind when choosing Shi's Seiyu as well, as Chō (also known as Yūichi Nagashima) was chosen to play as Shi; this being the same Seiyu as Brook from One Piece. Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Shapeshifter Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Earth Resident Category:North Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Former Villain